Use of spike tires has been banned by law in Japan so as to prevent powder dust pollution resulting from the spike tires, and thus studless tires are now used instead of the spike tires in cold regions. In order to improve grip performance of the studless tires on ice or snow, there is a method that decreases an elastic modulus at low temperatures and improves traction. Particularly, the braking force on ice is largely affected by an effective-contact area between rubber and ice. In order to enlarge the effective-contact area, a rubber has been desired which is flexible at low temperatures.
The market has recently required studless tires contributing to both handling stability, which is a disadvantage of the conventional studless tires, and performance on ice and snow. In the case where the hardness of rubber alone is increased so as to improve the handling stability, the hardness at low temperatures increases to cause deterioration of the performance on ice and snow.
Generally, a natural rubber or a butadiene rubber is often used as a main ingredient in a tread rubber of a studless tire not only for trucks, buses and light trucks but also for passenger vehicles (for example, see JP 2007-176417 A). This is because these rubbers have a low glass transition temperature and flexibility even though they have high strength. However, reversion occurs when the natural rubber or butadiene rubber is sulfur-vulcanized. In this phenomenon, rubber degrades or its cross-linked state deteriorates, so that the elastic modulus at low temperatures also decreases. However, the inventors of the present invention have found from their studies that the hardness also excessively decreases and thus the handling stability decreases. In addition, the reversion may decrease the abrasion resistance and increase tan δ at high temperatures excessively, thereby decreasing fuel economy.
For some tires including studless tires, vulcanization is performed at higher temperatures in order to increase the productivity of tires. In this case, the above phenomenon, particularly, is more pronounced. Accordingly, there is an additional problem of decrease in abrasion resistance and fuel economy caused by the reversion.